1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting elements drive control device, a droplets-deposited layer drying device, and an image processing apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, to dry ink (formed by deposition of ink droplets) in forming an image by an inkjet printer, laser beams emitted from plural laser light emitting element units may be used. The light quantities of laser beams are controlled according to the degrees of drying of ink through constant-current control, for example.
In this case, a common power source voltage is applied from a single power source to plural current control circuits for the constant-current control of the plural laser light emitting element units.
The power source voltage that is applied from the power source is controlled so as to be higher than or equal to a minimum voltage that can stabilize the current control of every laser light emitting element unit.
Each current control circuit performs a current control according to a current value (i.e., a laser drive current necessary for ink drying) specified individually, whereby the associated laser light emitting element unit produces a necessary light emission quantity.